


Love you

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, boys, griffindor, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: After wining a match Ron wants his price and harry is there to give him that...





	Love you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys if you found my stories same actually I am in mood to write short stories... But I am gonna soon complete my stories... Please review..

"Oh, ho," said Ron throatily, nuzzling Harry's ear. "Getting fresh with the star player, eh?" His voice was teasing. "Wanting a piece of the greatness?" 

Harry threw back his head and laughed."Yeah, that's it. You are irresistible." He'd meant to teaseback, but somehow between theflex of Ron's stomach under his hand and Ron's hot breath on his earlobe, it came out sultry and utterly sincere. 

Ron chuckled."Course I am." He nuzzled Harry's ear again, nibbling on the lobe. Harry shook him off briefly as they reached the Apparition area, desperate to concentrate.

Once they reappeared on the porch, however, Harry turned, pressing Ron against the door and thrusting their hips together."God," he moaned, leaning downto nip at Ron's throat. "I've been ready for this forhours!" 

He could feel Ron's grin against his hair. "You bloody tease."

"Inside!" was Ron's only reply, and they tumbled through the door.

Once the door was shut, Harry pinned Ron against the wall, pulling his arms over his head and holding them there with onehand while the other quickly untucked Ron's jersey and snaked underneath. 

He slid the tips of his fingers up Ron's faintly furred belly and over his nipples, stopping briefly to twist and tease and pinch each of them before moving downward again.

Now Ron was moaning and pushing against Harry's hands."Please," he choked out as Harry's palm scraped along the front of his waistband."Serves you right," growled Harry playfully, swooping in to nip at Ron's exposed collarbone.

"You teased me all bloody evening!" He soothed the bite mark with a swipe of his tongue and Ron bucked against him. 

Harry's thigh pressed between Ron's legs as he ground their bodies together rhythmically."Now," Harry teased, his voice showing only a hint of his own dangerous arousal.

"What shall Ido next? Should I bring you off just like this, teasing, making you harder and harder," he paused, pulsing his hip against Ron's erection, "until I can stroke you just once and you'll come in your trousers?" 

Ron whimpered. "Or should I suck you off, treat your cock like that sugar sculpture you had so much fun with earlier? Should I take you in and make you come down my throat?" Ron's breaths became harsh pants as Harry slipped his hand between them, pressing his palm against the bulge in Ron's trousers.

"Or should I fuck you right here against the wall?" continued Harry. "Fuck you long and hard until you're screaming my name?"

"Please!" moaned Ron, and Harry leaned back to take in the whole delicious picture. Ron's hair was tousled from rubbing up against the wall, his lips werered and swollen from Harry's frenzied kisses, and the pale lineof his throat was exposed as he arced against Harry's hands.

"Please what, Ron?" asked Harry,knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

"Please fuck me," said Ron, and Harry smashed their mouths together once more, his free hand tearing open first Ron's trousers and then his own. 

He reached for his wand and Ron took the opportunity to shuck his trousers completely. Harry moaned at the sight of Ron's cock springing upwards from underneath his jersey and cupped it briefly, sliding his thumb over the head. 

Ron shuddered.Impatiently Harry pulled back and cast a lubricating charm onto his fingers, then thrust forward to kiss Ron once again as his fingers pressed inside.

"Please," said Ron, the word drawing itself out to a delightful moan, and Harry slicked his owncock quickly with the rest of the lubricant. He parted Ron's legs with one knee and pressed him against the wall, balancing their joined weights carefully. 

Ron draped his arms over Harry's shoulders and Harry slid inside.Nothing else could compare to this feeling, thought Harry semi-coherently. Nothing like the sugary taste of Ron's lips, nothing like the wiry muscles of Ron's legs wrapped around his waist, nothing like Ron's hot, slick body around his cock. 

Nothing like Ron's breathy moans and curses as Harry fucked him hard against the wall."Yes, Harry, ohhh." And Harry sucked on Ron's bottom lip, thrusting his tongue against the slightly chapped surface.

"Please, Harry, just…" Ron's words were muffled, buzzing pleasantly against Harry's mouth, and Harry came, hard. Seconds later he felt Ron follow him over the edge and they slumped together for a long moment.

"Love you," murmured Harry, slowly pulling away and strokingRon's face as he winced.

"Love you, too," said Ron, displaying the dopey grin Harry adored. "Now, bed."


End file.
